


Sakura’s Futa Problems

by Anny_body28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant, Double Penetration, Fondling, Futa, Girl on Futa, Girl on girl on girl on futa, Impregnation, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Public Sex, Smut, Submissive, Teasing, Tit Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, lesbian action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_body28/pseuds/Anny_body28
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a cock.A great big whopping futa cock. One that can only be satisfied through masturbation or sex.





	1. Morning Duty and Afternoon Treat

“Mmh. Oh fuck yea.” 

After a long 36 hour shift at the hospital, Sakura Haruno, right now was in the middle of her siesta. It was about 11:27 am and Sakura was slowly coming out of her dream cycle. But not before she rolled onto her stomach and began to thrust her hips. Soon she turned back over onto her back. That was when she woke up. 

Sakura woke up, tangled in her sheets, from her sleep with a raging hard on. It wasn’t the first time this had happened and she hoped it wasn’t the last. This is how her mornings usually went. 

Sakura cupped her erection through her shorts her pants down and moaned lewdly, while letting her 12 inch futa cock smack her stomach. She hissed as the cool breeze from her fan gently blew some air on it. Her cock began to wave as if it was looking for something to fuck. She moaned a little 

“Patience.” She told her cock while reaching over for the lotion and tissues she had next to her bed on the nightstand. Her cock continued to wave up and down excitedly as she prepped herself. 

Taking some lotion in her hand, she stood up and placed her hand on the tip of her cock. She began to walk around, letting her cock naturally slide in and out of her hand. Gasps and groans spilled from her mouth as she continued to walk around her room. Her curtains where drawn and the doors locked, so nobody was with her except herself and her mind. She walked over to her window and opened the blinds a bit, while considering opening them all the way. 

 

“Ohhh..” she moaned as she rocked back and forth on her feet letting her cock slide in and out faster. Feeling the lotion begin to fade, she hurried to grab more, while stroking her cock from tip to base and under her balls into her pussy. In one hand Sakura fondled her balls pulling and twisting ever so slightly while her other hand plunged three fingers in and began to pump herself with the digets. She began to moan loudly as the fluttering in her stomach rose and fell quickly. Her legs where dripping with pussy juice as it over flowed with the loud noises she made. 

“Oh my god. Yes. Ha!” She cried as it almost became to much to bear. Suddenly, Sakura’s head jerked up and her hands moved from her pussy to her cock began to stroke her cock quickly as she fell over from the pleasure. Her face was contorted into pure desperation as she approached her limit. Soon enough the fuzziness in her stomach became to much and she cried out in ecstasy as her hot boiling sticky cum shot forwards from her dick and all over the floor in thick long ropes splattering everything. She continued to stroke, desperate to get any remaining cum out of her system before she fell over on to her cum stained floorboards whimpering as her cock became red from the touch. It was now beginning to soften and lazily waved to her in mock salute. 

Sighing, she stood up, now with an 8 inch flaccid dick and nothing to do. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out some panties and tight shorts. Placing her cock inside said panties, she began to lightly groan at the silk material touching her cock in sensitive places. 

Her cock began to stir as she continued getting ready. Soon enough as she pulled her night shirt off and exposed some hard perky nipples her cock stood at attention begging for more fun. However, instead of pleasuring it to its delight, Sakura put another pair of shorts on over it and pulled a dress on as well. 

She checked herself over a couple times before heading to the hospital where she worked. On the way there, her cock twitched inside her silk thong which was sea foam green and hot as fuck. Her dress was one like she wore in her childhood days with a flap in the front and back. It, plus the two shorts she wore, covered her erection from the general eye of the public. Sakura often masturbated to the thought of having a visible erection in the market square. When she was home at her apartment, she had a strict “no clothes on me, my cock is free” rule. She would let all her business hang out in its rock hard glory regardless if she was cooking or watching TV. Sakura had zoned out and didn’t look in front of her when BAAM! A body hit hers and they went tumbling onto the ground. “Watch where you’re going forehead!” Sakura looked down at the person she had fallen on and not shockingly, felt her cock begin to ooze precum. It was her best friend, Ino Yamanaka who was dressed in a skimpy purple skirt and a shirt that should have been illegal to wear. Ino Yamanaka was any mans and Sakura’s walking wet dream. She had a slim body with a giant ass and pretty well endowed tits. Now nothing compared to Hinata’s or Lady Tsunades, those 4 masses of booby where Sakuras main masturbation fodder. Ino had always been graby with people and often gave Sakura an impromptu ejaculation or boner that would t go away for hours. “Sorry pig.” Sakura said standing up quickly and helping the thic blonde up from her spot. “Maybe next diet you should lose some weight. You where so wide it was like falling on a mattress. Ino looked at her friend and teasingly slapped Sakura on the ass. It was a thing they did whenever they couldn’t come up with a comeback. Little did Ino know, Sakura would practically burst afterward from holding her cum back. “You’re talking to me?” Ino asked as she gropped Sakura’s ass harder making Sakuras cock rile up dangerously. “You’re thicker than me fat ass.” I I laughed as she continued to teasingly spank Sakura ass. Sakura began to worry as the wet spot underneath her croth grew wetter and wetter. If Ino kept this up, then she was going to burst. “We haven’t seen each other in forever Saku. Let’s go back to my house and have dinner.” Ino whispered in Sakura’s ear all sexy like. Sakura inwardly moaned while the nagging voice in her head was whispering all the things she would do to Ino. “Sure pig. Besides Lady Tsunade owes me a day or two off.” Sakura replies wiith a pleasing smile. Ino’s sexy facade shrunk back a little as she and Sakura walked to Ino’s house.


	2. Chapter 2: Wet pants

Sakura and Ino walked through the market hand in hand towards Inos house. Ino was talkin about something that Sakura just couldn’t pay attention to. Her pants where soaking wet and where continuously getting wetter and wetter because of Ino who’s hips where shaking with every step she took. 

“Forehead? Are you listening?!” Ino squealed as she whipped around letting her boobs bounce with excitement from the sharp turn. Sakura peeked her eyes away from Ino’s jugs and nodded to her friend. When Ino turned back around, Sakura opened her mouth in a quiet moan and felt her cock release a load in her pants. Her pants became soaked ten fold. 

You might be thinking, jeez that’s a lot of cum just from walking. Well Sakura is a futa. She can pretty much cum on command and she has hourly orgasms if she is aroused. Right now, Ino has been arousing her that her cock was going to rip from her pants and fuck Ino right then and there in the pussy if she didn’t stop jiggling. Sakura was groanin with frustration as the cry of her cock became to much. Lucky for her they passed a public bathroom in the way there. 

 

“Ino I’m gonna use the restroom alright? I’ll be right back!” Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she ran into the bathroom. Sakura waddled over to a stall and locked it, breathing heavily and fumbling with her shorts. 

She peeled off the sticky garments and discarded them on the floor before kneeling down and grasping her cum stained cock. 

She jerked it off roughly and fondledbher balls, willing them to cum over and over until she felt she had no more baby batter inside her balls. Sakura continued to rub her cock just because the nerves in her dick where goin haywire and she was going to pass out from the pleasure. 

Eventually her dick went flaccid and she was able to pull her pants back on. Before walking out she discarded her pants in the trash and felt her cock stir at the fact she was going to be walking in public with no pants on and her cock for all to see. 

She waved to Ino as she walked out of the bathroom and the two of them proceeded to Inos house. Sakura managed to keep a half erection all the way to Ino’s house and let her cock wave occasionally and nudge the fabric of her skirt. Eventually they reached Ino’s house. Ino unlocked the door and let Sakura in before they went to sit in the living room. Ino walked over to the kitchen where she proceeded to look for mugs. “Tea or coffee Sakura?” Ino asked bending down looking for the tea pot in her pantry. Sakura was tempted to reach out and grab the delicious bubble butt that was shaking and arousing her to no end. “Tea.” She answered cupping her balls and giving them a hefty squeeze. “Ok.” Ino placed the tea pot on the stove and set the timer for 5 minutes before joining Sakura in the living room. “It’s unlike you to have one to hang out Ino. You’re usually banging some guy from a bar all day before you wash rinse and repeat.” Sakura joked as Ino scoffed and flung her arms together, while simultaneously squeezing her boobs together. Sakura crossed her legs together to hide the growing erection and wet spot on her skirt. “That was two times. And I actually started questioning my sexuality. Last night, I got hit on by a girl and I don’t know, she turned me on. So...” Ino continued on with her story going into all the glorious details. Sakura unconsciously moved her hand to her clothed dick which was now exploding with pre cum and silently groaned as Ino demonstrated how the girl had grabbed her tits and given her a rushing orgasm. “It was soooo good, that i think I’ll find her again. That or work as a lesbian at a strip club.” Ino laughed as she finished her story. Sakura nodded numbly as the timer went off and Ino stood up to pour the tea. “Why don’t you spend the night Sakura? Like the good ole days?” Ino asked. Sakur accepted happily. Thy talked about nonsensical stuff and chatted for a couple hours before Sakura stood up and excused herself to use the restroom. She walked in and shut the door before locking it. Sighing uncontrollably, she flipped her skirt up and grabbed her shaft, viciously stroking it, desperate to get herself off. She stuck two fingers in her pussy and swished them around before moaning as she exploded into the toilet. She collapsed against the wall as her dick fell limp. She quickly cleaned the toilet and flushed the remains of her “visit” and washed her hands. She checked the time on the clock in the bathroom and noticed she had been in there for an hour! Ino was probably pissed. When she exited the bathroom, she noticed that Ino’s shirt was on the floor, and loud moans where coming from the other room. Suspiciouly, Sakura followed them and saw that Ino’s door was a jar. Curiosity got the better off her and she peeled through the door before regretting it instantly. Ino was lying on her bed, in her naked glory, groping her large DD tits nd holding a vibrator to her gleaming pussy. Sakura felt her cock bolt upright and her balls mass produce her cum. Ino was in to much of a haze to realize that Sakura was at the door. Sakura grasped her she cock and jacked off while watching the porno in front of her. Ino eventually placed a couple didgets into her pussy and pumped herself. Sakura felt herself nearing her orgasm as she furiously stroked herself. Ino seemed to be nearing it as well as she curled herself into a ball. Sakura suddenly froze. She was going to cum and she had nowhere to put her cum. She then had an idea Flipping up her skirt, and with some difficulty, she managed to place her dick inside her pussy as she stroked the last couple strokes needed for her orgasm. Her pussy flooded with sperm and dropped down her legs. She silently made a massive O with her mouth as she collapsed on the floor outside of Ino’s bedroom. Ino didn’t exit her bedroom and when Sakura looked inside, she saw Ino was fast asleep on her bed. Sakura stripped herself and climbed next to Ino on the bed. Soon she fell fast asleep.


	3. The Great Plastic Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Short chapter. I have almost no service or WiFi.

As Sakura lay in Ino’s bed while the latter slept, she remembered something an incredibly bad thing. 

She didn’t have a condom to cover her cock with for her nightly ejaculations. So in other words...

She was screwed. 

Sakura was currently on her back with a naked blonde who had just finished masturbating and was very asleep. Too asleep to notice Sakura leaking dick. Sakura moaned lightly in ecstasy as her precut dropped down her shaft and pooled on her curly pink hairs. Ino moaned as well but the reason was unknown. 

Sakura turned her head sharply to see if Ino was stirring. She held her breath for a few seconds before she noticed the blonde rolled on to her stomach towards Sakura, and continued to softly snore. 

Sakura let out a huge breath of relief as her cock let out a victory spurt. Sakura moaned again and sat up clutching her cock and occasionally stroking it. 

‘No Sakura!’ She yelled at herself internally. ‘You have to find a condom or something!!!’ 

Sakura carefully swung her legs of the bed which just made her cock twitch and rub against her hand. Her pussy began to leak as she bit her lip in a suppressed groan. Waddling around the room, she looked in Ino’s trinket boxes hopin that maybe there was a condom pile stuffed somewhere. 

She was damned out of luck. 

Inwardly swearing, she walked towards the door but not before she heard Ino mutter in her sleep. 

“Cocks.... Sakura..... kiss...” 

Then Ino gave a loud LOUD moan in ecstasy as Sakura heard a squirting sound and raced out of the room Incase Ino woke up. 

Silence

Then more silence. 

And snores. 

Sakura was leaning against the wall with her hands covering her pussy and cock it as two gushes of orgasm raged through her pelvis. Sakura was inwardly thankful that Ino lived in her own apartment and not her family house. Because that would have been awkward. 

Sakura hunched over and fell to the ground as her orgasm wracked her body. She dry humped the air and stuck her fingers up her pussy while the other hand braced her against the wall. 

She stroked her cock and pounded her pussy as she whimpered and squealed at her own touch. Her cock was absolutely dripping and was still cumming. Within seconds, she had a large and rapidly expanding pool of cum. 

Sakura shot up somehow back in bed and a pool of cum all over her body and sheets as it neared Ino. She stood up quickly and wandered outside. 

You see, whenever a futa has a wet dream once they wake up from it they have about a minute before they burst and reenact the dream. 

Sakura wandered out to the hallway and into the kitchen looking for a bag, a pot, a vase, anything to contain the amount of cum she was about to spew. Thankfully, a BBQ take away bag caught her eye, and she pulled it over her cock and held it there as the waves of cum poured out of it and into the bag. 

She gasped for breath as she brought her cock gently out of the bag and tied the bag up before depositing it in the trash.


End file.
